The field of the present disclosure relates generally to mounting systems for use in vehicle engine bays and, more specifically, to a lightweight mounting system with enhanced noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) performance.
Many modern motor vehicles include one or more electronic or hydraulic modules coupled within the engine bay of the vehicle. For example, at least some vehicles include a module that executes vehicle stability assist (VSA) functionality. VSA functionality includes computerized safety features such as anti-lock braking, traction control, brake assist, and/or electronic stability control. At least some known electronic or hydraulic modules are mounted within the vehicle using a bracket system fabricated from metallic material. For example, the bracket system may include a primary bracket attached to a frame of the vehicle, and a secondary bracket that couples the module to the primary bracket. The bracket system may also include an elastomeric damper inserted within an opening defined in the primary bracket. The elastomeric damper functions as a buffer between the primary bracket and the secondary bracket. However, the NVH performance of the damper is generally dependent on the thickness of the primary bracket, and the ability of the bracket to exert a compressive force on the damper.